Sliver Glass
by Enelya Wood
Summary: Harry depressed. Hermione and Ron better friends. 6th year is one to remember. main plot i think. rr


"Sliver Glass"  
  
By: Darcy Took  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fic so please save the flames for later. I would like to say that I don't own any of these characters and that they belong to J.K. Rowling. Oh a little A/N: the title had nothing to do with the story well not yet at least.  
  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
Summary: Its year six at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. Now that Sirius is dead Harry has gone into a deep depression and has not had contact with his friends during the summer. This gave Ron and Hermione some time together and they formed a close bond to one another. Yet this year was a year to end all others.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Packing Thoughts   
  
Grimmauld Place  
  
It was an overcast day at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ronald Wesley was sitting in the den sorting out is clean and dirty school robes that needed cleaning. Mr. and Mrs. Wesley were busy running around and gathering up their children's thing for school. The house was a mess. It was littered with Gryffindor robes, spell books of all sorts , parcel and quills, and any other school supply a wizarding student would want.   
  
Ron hated the fact that his parents liked to start getting things packed early because even when they did do that on the day of they were still looking for things and still very disorganized. So for a whole three days to a week his family was in a tizzy over getting thing packed and ready. At the moment Ron would much rather be sitting up in his room reading up on the five different ways to disembowel a slug then packing for school or even being near his family for that matter.   
  
'God' he thought.' Hermione is damn lucky to have gone home last week. I bet her house an't nothing like this.'  
  
  
  
Just then he remembered how much he missed Hermione's company. For the last week he had felt lonely and detached. Now he had realized that he truly missed Hermione.   
  
'Never thought I would miss her' he thought.   
  
Ron just shook his head and continued to fold his clean robes and throw the dirty ones into a big pile that lay behind him. With out any warning the den door slammed open and Mrs. Weasley stood in the frame of the door with her hands on her hips. Her hair was coming out of her now not so neat bun and her face was a shade of red. Ron just started at his mother for only a second before he thought.  
  
'Blimy she's mad. I hope it 'an't me.'  
  
Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed like a great horn of a castle. "If you're in here you better come out right this instant or by God I'll turn you inside out when I find you!"  
  
Ron shuddered at his mother's loud voice. He had decided to speak. "Who are you looking for mum?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
She turned to look at Ron." Who else but your two medaling brothers."  
  
Ron just shook his head and said "sorry mum I aven't seen um."  
  
Mrs. Weasley just turned around and stormed away from the den. When she did Ron could see that the bottom of her dress was smoking. He inwardly giggled at the site. A few moments after Mrs.Weasley had stomped off professor Lupin entered looking a little haggard. Ron looked up at him and asked. "Did you get in her path while she was storming the castle?"  
  
Lupin looked Ron in the eye and nodded his head "Sadly I was in her way yet again" Ron smiled and continued to throw and fold. After letting his mind wonder for a while he came upon the thought of Harry.  
  
'I haven't heard back from him all summer. I hope that he is coping well enough.'   
  
After a few more thoughts on Harry, Ron could hear his mother's voice echo from the upstairs. She had caught them. 'Godspeed you two and yet they never learn.' It was going to be a long two days.  
  
##############  
  
Hermione's House.  
  
Hermione had been up in her room for a good three hours just looking though last years papers and organizing her trunk. September first was only two days way and she wanted to start packing now so that she could send her last night with her parents. She sighed had she came to a note that Harry, Ron and her had written in the Great Hall last year. It read.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
so what are you going to do Harry?  
  
I don't know yet. do you think that anyone will belevie me?  
  
You should tell Dumbledore Harry. He would never turn you away. Besides your linked to   
  
Voldimort in more ways thenwe might think, do just to be safe tell Dumbledore.   
  
Oh its spelled believe Harry.  
  
I know I know but I still feel eneasy about telling any one other then you two.  
  
we know harry but i'm going to have to side with hermione on this one i think that you should tell dumbledore.  
  
ok fine   
  
We're not trying to gang up on you Harry we just want you to do the best thing for you.   
  
yeah harry we're just trying to help. we are on your side.  
  
yeah I know thanks guys   
  
welcome harry  
  
And girl   
  
  
  
and girl sorry.  
  
  
  
Its quit all right and your welcome as well.  
  
so harry what do you think about that win yesterday huh? cho was great i thought.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hermine remembered that before Harry could answer Professor Sprout walked by and told them to stop with that and get back to their work. She smiled at the thought of the look on Ron's face when he thought that he might get in trouble. Ever since Ron had become a perfect he had to think about what he was doing a saying so as not to get that taken away.   
  
After looking at the note one more time she put it in a little compartment of her trunk that held many other folded pieces of parchment. She always held onto the notes that they wrote for two reasons, one so that they might not fall into the wrong hands, and two so that she could look at and reminisce.   
  
Now she turned her attention to the some what large pile of book that lay stacked in the far corner of her bedroom.   
  
'Now there is a challenge' she thought and walked over and started to sort.  
  
She had been sorting for about ten minutes when her thoughts wandered to Ron." I wonder what he's up to?" she said out loud. She hadn't truly realized how much she missed him. 'Right now' she thought ' He would be making me laugh then I would scold him for doing so and distracting me from my work. Yet I wish he were her to detract me from this dull chore.'  
  
  
  
She reminisced about the time she had sent at Grimmmauld Place the past summer. All the jokes Fred and George had played on their mother and all the fun Ron, Ginny and her had playing pranks on the twins and Lupin.  
  
As she was looking though the book to see which ones she would need this coming year she came upon a picture of Harry in a paper clipping from the Daily Prophet. She reread the article about how Harry had snuck into the Ministry of Magic and destroyed valuable property then it gave the news that Sirius Black was killed but the rest of the information was classified. A little dazed, she slowly but the article down and look over at her window. She had not heard from Harry all summer she had sent him four letters but she never got a response.  
  
  
  
Putting her packing aside Hermione took out a clean piece of parchment and a quill and started to write Harry a letter. About half why thought reading it she realized that she had no way of getting it to him for she had on owl. For a moment she hesitated then she put her quill down, got up.  
  
'I'll see him in two days' she thought and continued with her packing.  
  
TBC  
  
I'll write more when I can. Thank you for reading and happy New Year.  
  
p.s. please review. I'm poor I need reviews. I'm not really I would just like it if you would review that's all I'm done.  
  
Darcy Took 


End file.
